


Harridrew Oneshots

by ExtraTea



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Harridrew - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraTea/pseuds/ExtraTea
Summary: Just little snippets of Harridrew, mostly pulled from OTP prompts.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. OTP Prompts Part 1

#1

Drew stands and chats with Hal.

"You know, Harrison is kind of like the sun to me," he says.

"Aww, is it because he's the light of your life?" Hal asks.

"No, it's because the longer I stare, the more I regret it."

Hal looks at Drew, concerned. "O-oh. But you love him, right?"

"Duh, all I'm asking is-"

Harrison runs in wearing a rainbow cape. He starts running circles around Drew.

"Babe, look! I'm a gay superhero!"

Drew sighs. "Oh my god."

Harrison gasps, loudly. He stops running and stares directly into Drew's eyes.

"I'm Supergay," he whispers.

Drew turns back to Hal. "I take it back. I love him."

#2

Hal inserts herself into Drew and Harrison's conversation, slinging an arm over each of them. She turns to Drew.

"Hey, are you free on Friday? Like, around 8 pm on Friday?" she asks.

Drew looks mildly confused. "Yes?"

Hal ignores the question in his voice and turns to Harrison. "What about you?"

"Yes, I am," he says.

"Great! Because I'm not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date!"

Hal walks away, very proud of herself.

Drew and Harrison stand there and look at each other. The 'famous Drew blush' is present on Drew's face.

"Did she just-?" Drew starts, not able to finish his sentence.

"I think she did."

"Wow, um. So do you... do you actually want to go on that date?" Drew avoids Harrison's eyes by staring down at his own shoes.

Harrison puts a hand under Drew's chin and makes Drew look at him. "I'd love to."

#3

"Why do you even love me?" Drew asks.

Harrison looks at him, shocked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"But..."

"Your smile is the best I've ever seen. Your heart is the kindest in the world. And your soul is the strongest of all. And of course..." Harrison takes a step closer to Drew and puts a hand on his chest. "The fact that you're you." He smiles. "And _that's_ why I love you."

#4

"What are you doing?" Drew asks.

Harrison squiggles around in Drew's arms. "Hiding."

"...do you mean hugging?"

Harrison pauses for a second. "Did I fucking stutter? This is my safe place. Now shut up and put your arms around me."

#5

Drew stares at Harrison, confused.

"You're... shining?" he says.

Now Harrison is confused. "No, I'm not...?"

"Yes you are, look-" Drew points to Harrison's cheeks.

"...you mean my highlighter?"


	2. Who holds what?

Who holds...

The umbrella when it rains? Drew because I see him as the taller one.

The popcorn at the cinema? Harrison because I picture him as the food person

The baby when it cries? Drew because I really like the image of Soft™ Drew holding a baby, though I guess the more likely option would be Harrison...hmm.....

The ice cream cone when they share? I feel like it could be either one. Honestly, they probably just get their own ice cream cones because who the hell shares an ice cream cone? I want all the ice cream for myself thank you very much.

The remote when they sit down to watch a movie? Y'all know they would fight over it, but then one or the other would give in and let the other one hold it (usually Drew lets Harrison hold it)

The basket when they go shopping? Drew because Harrison would just fill it up with samoas and other sweet treats and "someone has to be the responsible one."

The door on dates? Both of them! I feel like they'd be the type to be like "After you" "No, after you" and just stand with the door open until one of them finally goes in first.

The other's hand most often? Again, I think it would be both. Or the alternative is that they're just constantly holding hands so neither one has to initiate it.

Their breath upon seeing the other on their wedding day? Drew because he's a sap. Or maybe it would be Harrison and Drew would be the one to cry at the alter.

The camera when they take pictures together? I feel like it would be Drew.


End file.
